wwedivasfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Melina
frame|MELINA Melina comenzó su carrera siendo modelo, ganando un Miss California y trabajando en ropa deportiva para Nike. Tras ello, Melina decidió convertirse en luchadora profesional tras hablar con la superestrella de Empire Wrestling Federation Mike Henderson, en 2000.Pérez comenzó entrenando en la escuela de lucha libre School of Hard Knocks dirigida por Jesse Hernandez en San Bernardino, California, y en abril de 2002 hizo su debut en el ring, bajo el nombre de Kyra, usando un gimmick basado en Lara Croft. Al verlo, autoridades de la EWF constataron que Melina poseía la mayor habilidad natural de todas las mujeres que habían llegado de la escuela de lucha. World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE (2002-presente Tough Enough (2002)En 2002, Melina entró en el Reality Show de la World Wrestling Entertainment Tough Enough III, donde estuvo entre las últimas 21 nominadas, pero fue eliminada en el primer episodio. Después de ser eliminada, el entrenador Al Snow la animó a seguir su sueño de ser luchadora profesional. Ohio Valley Wrestling (2004)Melina debutó en el territorio de desarrollo de la WWE Ohio Valley Wrestling en marzo de 2004, debutando como la ex novia de John Hennigan, traída al ring por Matt Cappotelli para burlarse de Hennigan. Sin embargo, Melina traicionó a Cappotelli y se unió a Hennigan, el cual cambió su nombre a Johnny Nitro. Más tarde, Melina y Nitro comenzaron a hacer equipo con Joey Matthews, luego conocido como Joey Mercury, creando el stable MNM. Bajo la dirección de Melina, Mercury y Nitro ganaron el Campeonato en Parejas de la OVW el 10 de noviembre. Durante ese tiempo, Melina comenzó a usar su habitual entrada al ring, realizando un split antes de pasar bajo las cuerdas. Melina hizo su primera aparición en SmackDown! en la edición del Día de Acción de Gracias de 2003, vestida de nativa americana y sirviendo bebidas. Más tarde, apareció en RAW el 29 de noviembre de 2004, cuando Randy Orton fue nombrado general manager y celebró un concurso de ropa interior entre divas. En diciembre, Melina volvió a aparecer en RAW, participando en un combate de limbo ordenado por el apoderado general Chris Jericho. 20005 MNM debutó en la WWE la edición del 14 de abril de 2005 de SmackDown!.El equipo, apareciendo como heel, interrumpió el segmento de Carlito's Cabana, en el que Carlito estaba entrevistando a Rey Mysterio, por entonces Campeón por Parejas. En él, Melina insultó a Mysterio y ordenó a Nitro y Mercury atacarle, programando un combate por los Campeonatos por Parejas la siguiente semana. Durante la lucha, MNM derrotó a Rey Mysterio & Eddie Guerrero, ganando los títulos. Mientras dirigió a los Campeones por Parejas, el gimmick de Melina derivó a uno más egoísta y negativo, autproclamándose "The Most Dominant Diva in WWE". Su primer feudo fue contra Michelle McCool, después de que Melina insultara al luchador dirigido por McCool, Heidenreich; en ello, Melina derrotó a McCool en un combate individual. Más tarde, Pérez tuvo su primera aparición en un evento en The Great American Bash, derrotando a Torrie Wilson en un Bra and Panties match. En el mismo evento, MNM perdió sus campeonatos frente a Legion of Doom, lo que provocó que Melina contratase a una experta en relaciones públicas, Jillian Hall, para ayudarles a recuperar los títulos. MNM entró en un feudo con Legion of Doom & Christy Hemme, siendo derrotados por ellos en No Mercy 2005. Sin embargo, Nitro y Mercury recuperaron los Campeonatos en Parejas el 28 de octubre, en un Fatal Four-Way tag team match. En la edición de RAW dedicada a la memoria del recientemente fallecido Eddie Guerrero, Melina ganó una Divas battle royal eliminando a la Campeona Femenina Trish Stratus. La siguiente semana, MNM secuestró a Stratus (kayfabe) y Melina la retó a un combate por su título. Durante el evento Survivor Series, Melina perdió el combate programado con Stratus por una interferencia de Mickie James. Más tarde, se programó un combate por los Campeonatos en Parejas entre MNM y Rey Mysterio & Batista, perdiendo MNM sus títulos. Antes del combate, Melina visitó a Batista en los camerinos e intentó seducirlo para impedir que saliese a luchar contra Nitro y Mercury, pero en su lugar Batista le agradeció el "calentamiento" y la dejó para ir al ring. La siguiente semana, en SmackDown!, Melina convocó una conferencia de prensa en la que declaró haber sido sexualmente acosada por Batista. La misma noche, Nitro y Mercury invocaron su cláusula de revancha para competir por los Campeonatos por Parejas, luchando contra Mysterio & Batista en una jaula de acero; sin embargo, Mark Henry irrumpió en la jaula atacando y batiendo a los oponentes de MNM, dejando a Mercury y Nitro conseguir la victoria. 20006 En la primera edición de SmackDown! de 2006, Melina anunció que Mark Henry sería su protector frente a Batista. Durante ese tiempo, Henry actuó como ejecutor de MNM, ayudándoles a ganar combates y atacando a sus rivales. Sin embargo, Henry abandonó el grupo para unirse a Daivari en su feudo con Kurt Angle. El 28 de abril, en SmackDown!, Melina inició un feudo con Jillian Hall después de atacarse en los camerinos. Luego, en Judgment Day, MNM perdió los Campeonatos en Parejas contra Paul London & Brian Kendrick, lo que ocasionó la disolución del trío, ya que Melina y Nitro atacaron a Mercury. En el mismo evento, Jillian derrotó a Melina, a pesar de que Melina estaba rompiendo el pinfall. Tras eso, Melina abofeteó al manager general Theodore Long, causando que ella y Nitro fueran despedidos de SmackDown!. Nitro y Melina fueron enviados a RAW el 29 de mayo,42 con una derrota de Nitro frente al Campeón de la WWE John Cena. La siguiente semana, Melina simuló una lesión, lo que permitió a Nitro derrotar a Charlie Haas para marcar su primera victoria en RAW.44 Melina siguió actuando como la valet de Nitro ayudándole en sus intentos de conseguir el Campeonato Intercontinental, el cual consiguió en Vengeance; mientras tanto, Melina entró en un feudo con Trish Stratus,a la que se unió Carlito. La rivalidad finalizó en Saturday Night's Main Event, donde Nitro y Melina fueron derrotados. Después de la llegada de Melina a RAW, Mick Foley comenzó a mencionarla en sus promos, hablando de su amistad real. En SummerSlam, Melina causó que Foley perdiera en un "I Quit" Match cuando Ric Flair iba a golpear a Melina y Foley se rindió para impedirlo. El 21 de agosto de 2006, en RAW, Vince McMahon obligó a Foley a unirse al "Kiss My Ass Club" bajo amenaza de despedir a Melina; Foley obedeció, pero súbitamente Melina lo golpeó con un low blow y lo despidió, con el beneplácito de McMahon. Entre bastidores, toda esta storyline fue ideada por el mismo Foley para refrescar la idea del Kiss My Ass Club. Después de que Trish Stratus dejara el titulo vacante empezó un torneo para declarar a la nueva campeona, en la primera ronda Melina venció a Torrie Wilson, y en la semifinal fue derrotada por Mickie James. Durante este tiempo, Melina incorporó a su personaje un característico grito, que fue llamado "Primal Scream", un nombre que luego usaría en una de sus técnicas finales. 20007 El 29 de enero de 2007, Melina se convirtió en la aspirante al Campeonato Femenino de la WWE, reintroduciendo una técnica final llamada California Dream. El 5 de febrero, Melina perdió un combate titular contra Mickie James. La semana siguiente, Melina derrotó a Mickie en un combate por equipos y la retó de nuevo por el campeonato. Finalmente, el 19 de febrero Melina consiguió el título, reteniéndolo en un combate de revancha que sería el primer Falls Count Anywhere match femenino de la historia de la WWE. El 26 de enero en SmackDown!, Melina luchó junto a Mercury y Nitro contra Paul London, Brian Kendrick & Ashley Massaro, ganando MNM. En marzo, Melina fue introducida en una storyline en la que se mostró celosa de que la Diva de SmackDown! Ashley Massaro recibiese atenciones por haber aparecido en Playboy.61 Melina clamó en sus blogs que ninguna modelo de Playboy podía derrotarla. Por ello, Melina se enfrentó a las modelos de Playboy Torrie Wilson y Candice Michelle, derrotándolas a ambas. El feudo finalizó en WrestleMania 23, donde Melina derrotó a Ashley en un Lumberjill match para retener el Campeonato Femenino. Después de WrestleMania, Melina organizó una sesión de fotos con el cinturón de campeonato en el ring, pero fueron interrumpidos por Mickie James, abriéndose otro feudo entre ellas. El 24 de abril, en un house show en París, Francia, Melina perdió el Campeonato en un Triple Threat match en el que James cubrió a Victoria, pero Jonathan Coachman ordenó que se celebrase un combate de revancha en el que Melina ganó, recobrando el Campeonato Femenino. El 29 de abril, en WWE Backlash 2007, Melina retuvo el Campeonato Femenino ante James. El 7 de mayo, Melina fue derroatada en un combate por equipos cuando fue cuberta por Candice Michelle. Tras eso, Michelle derrotó a Melina en varios otros combates las siguientes semanas, así como en One Night Stand. Más tarde, en Vengeance, Melina perdió el Campeonato Femenino, y fracasó al intentar recuperarlo en The Great American Bash. En SummerSlam, Melina participó en una Battle Royal por una oportunidad por el Campeonato, siendo ganada por Beth Phoenix. Más tarde, en Survivor Series, Melina compitió en un combate por equipos que perdió después de ser cubierta por Mickie James. 20008 Melina, junto con su entonces aliada Beth Phoenix, derrotó a Maria & Ashley en WrestleMania XXIV. Tras ello, en Backlash, Perez formó parte del equipo ganador en un combate por equipos. Después de que Phoenix perdiese el Campeonato Femenino, Melina comenzó un feudo con ella por atacarla accidentalmente en un Lumberjill Match. La semana siguiente, Phoenix abandonó a Melina en un combate por equipos contra James y Maria después de arrojar accidentalmente a Beth del ring. La misma noche, Melina fue atacada por Phoenix, tomando el rol de face por primera vez en su carrera en la WWE. En Judgement Day, Melina y Phoenix fueron derrotadas por Mickie James en una Triple Threat Match por el Campeonato, y tras ello Phoenix derrotó a Melina en One Night Stand, en el primer "I Quit" match femenino. El 23 de junio Melina se lesionó un tobillo después de caer del ring en un combate por equipos con Mickie James contra Natalya & Victoria. Melina hizo su retorno el 13 de noviembre de 2008 en Florida Championship Wrestling, haciendo equipo con Gabe Tuft para derrotar a Jack Gabriel & Alicia Fox. Pérez volvió a la WWE en la edición del 24 de noviembre de RAW como face, haciendo equipo con sus antiguas rivales Mickie James & Candice Michelle para derrotar a Beth Phoenix, Jillian Hall y Katie Lea Burchill, cuando Melina cubrió a Burchill. La siguiente semana, derrotó a Jillian Hall con su nuevo finisher, el Last Call; tras el combate, Melina declaró sus intenciones de arrebatar Campeonato Femenino de Beth Phoenix. El 29 de diciembre, Melina ganó una Batlle Royal para conseguir una oportunidad por el título. Después de la lucha, Melina y Phoenix comenzaron una confrontación sobre una fan de Phoenix llamada Rosa Mendes, la cual había empujado a Melina. 20009 En Royal Rumble, Melina derrotó a Beth Phoenix, ganando así el Campeonato Femenino de la WWE por tercera vez. Durante las siguientes semanas, Melina derrotó numerosas veces a Phoenix para defender el título, así como en No Way Out. Después en un combate entre Kelly Kelly & Mickie James vs Jillian & Beth Phoenix fue atacada por la Campeona de las Divas Maryse ambas como comentaristas invitadas, iniciandoo un feudo, esa misma semana en Smackdown Maryse fue atacada por Melina, culminando todo en una Champion vs Champion match, siendo Melina derrotada. Más tarde, Melina participó en la Diva Battle Royal de WrestleMania XXV, que fue ganada por "Santina Marella" quien ganara el combate, siendo de las ultimas divas en el ring. El 13 de abril de 2009, Melina fue enviada a SmackDown! junto con el Campeonato Femenino debido al Draft 2009. En su primer combate en la marca, Melina hizo equipo con Gail Kim para derrotar a Michelle McCool & Alicia Fox. Cuando McCool fue la primera contendiente al título, comenzó un feudo con Melina. McCool hizo equipo con Alicia Fox & Layla, derrotando a Melina, Gail Kim & Eve Torres. El 19 de junio, Melina derrotó a Fox, pero fue atacada por Michelle. Melina perdió su título contra McCool en The Bash gracias a una interferencia y no consiguió recuperarlo en Night of Champions. Tuvo otra oportunidad por el titulo en el aniversario de SmackDown, en una pelea de leñadoras, pero no logro ganar gracias a la interferencia de Beth Phoenix El 12 de octubre, Melina fue de nuevo enviada a RAW gracias a la estrella invitada, Nancy O'Dell, y consiguió el Campeonato de Divas de la entonces campeona Jillian Hall, quien había ganado el título escasos segundos ante Mickie James antes de la irrupción de Melina. Tras defender el campenato contra Jillian, Melina entró en un feudo con Alicia Fox, reteniendo el campeonato una vez más. En Bragging Rights, las SmackDown Divas (Michelle McCool, Beth Phoenix & Natalya) derrotaron a las Raw Divas (Melina, Kelly Kelly & Gail Kim) cuando Melina fue cubierta por Beth Phoenix. Más tarde, en Survivor Series, el Team James (Mickie James, Melina, Eve Torres, Kelly Kelly & Gail Kim) derrotó al Team McCool (Michelle McCool, Alicia Fox, Beth Phoenix, Jillian & Layla). La noche siguiente después de un combate fue atacada por Maryse disfrasada de pavo. El 29 de diciembre de 2009, Melina se lesionó el tobillo en un evento en Manchester, New Hampshire, siendo obligada a abandonar el título y manteniéndose lejos del ring durante varios meses. 2010 Melina hizo su regreso a la WWE en Raw el 26 de julio (emitido el 2 de agosto) de 2010, atacando a la Campeona de las Divas Alicia Fox, empezando un feudo con ella, derrotándola la semana siguiente y obteniendo una lucha por el título en SummerSlam, lucha que ganó Melina y así obtuvo por segunda ocasión el Campeonato de las Divas. Sin embargo, tras la lucha, fue atacada por la Campeona Femenina Layla y Michelle McCool. Las semanas siguientes defendió su título exitosamente en contra de Jillian y Alicia Fox respectivamente, pero en Night of Champions fue derrotada por Michelle McCool en una pelea de unificación de titulos, por una distracción de Layla, perdiendo el título. En el Tribute to the Troops Melina hizo equipo con Michelle McCool, Layla & Alicia Fox tomando actitudes de heel y siendo derrotadas por Kelly Kelly, The Bella Twins & Natalya. Posteriormente, el 20 de diciembre del 2010 en Raw obtuvo una oportunidad por el Campeonato de las Divas de Natalya al vencer a Alicia Fox y Eve Torres. Después de la lucha, Melina abofeteó a Natalya. La semana siguiente en RAW, hizo equipo con Alicia Fox y derrotaron a Eve Torres y Gail Kim despúes de eso, fue abofeteada en esta ocasión por Natalya. 2011 El 24 de enero en RAW luchó por el título contra Natalya, perdiendo Melina por sumisión. poco despues, en Superstars lucho contra Beth Phoenix, en la cual obtuvo la derrota despues de una Glam Slam. El 23 de mayo en RAW, lucha junto a Maryse, & The Bella Twins vs Eve Torres, Gail Kim, Kelly Kelly & Beth Phoenix , pero una vez en el ring, llego Kharma, se arodillo y se puso a llorar, enfrente de ellas. El 23 de Junio, en Superstars, se enfrento a Gail Kim en la cual fue derrotada. El 5 de agosto del presente año fue despedida (te extrañaremos Melina) Vida Personal Melina es de ascendencia mexicana. Es además bilingüe, y habla fluidamente inglés y el español aun lo estudia. Tuvo una relacion amorosa con John Morrison, luchador anteriormente dirigido por ella. Se conocieron en las audiciones de Tough Enough III. Eventualmente rompieron, y tras ello tuvo una corta relación con Batista. Éste declaró que comenzó la relación después de divorciarse de su esposa. A diferencia de la mayoría de las demás divas, Melina no ha tenido interés alguno en posar para la revista Playboy. El 13 de abril de 2008, apareció en un episodio de Celebrity Fit Club Boot Camp junto con Mickie James, Layla y Kelly Kelly. En una entrevista por radio en noviembre de 2009, Bret Hart citó a Melina como "en muchos sentidos, la mejor luchadora del mundo ahora mismo." Desde el año 2009 Melina es de nuevo novia del luchador John Morrison en total han contado con una relación de 8 años ya que estuvieron en una relación desde 2003 y a mediados de 2008 tuvieron una leve ruptura que no duro mucho y en 2009 fue confirmado que Melina era de nuevo novia de Morrison. Campeonatos y Logros *Divas Champion (2 veces) *Women´s Cahmpion (3 veces) *Slammy Awards Curiosidades *Tiene la entrada mas espectacular de todos los tiempos *Bret Hart la denomino como la mejor diva del mundo Categoría:wwe Categoría:Diva Categoría:Campeona Categoría:Divas champion Categoría:Womens champion Categoría:Raw Categoría:WWE Categoría:Diva Categoría:Divas Raw Categoría:Divas champion Categoría:Womens champion Categoría:Divas champion Categoría:Womens champion Categoría:Retirada